A Story of a Blind Girl
by SeriouslySane
Summary: Alice-Alizia Malfoy arrives at Hogwarts as an outsider; reason being her lack of sight. Her peers may see her as useless, and yet she proves them wrong as she strives forward as the Malfoy girl she is.
1. Curiosity

Chapter 1 – Curiosity

Sirius Black first saw the small Malfoy child when he was nine.

His mother and father had once again organised a dinner party for 'all the loyal and dignified pureblood families of today', and being the elder child and the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Sirius was enforced to go against his wishes. This was a day for his parents to show that the House of Black was still as, what they much believed, royal as it had ever been, and the Black family were respected and esteemed as they always will be.

And so to much extent not Sirius' favourite occasion to be spending his evening attending. But despite his many pleas and complaints, he was forced into a set of black, velvet dress robes with a silver piping around the edge of the sleeves and a high necked collar. The outfit was completed with polished black shoes and a top hat, which Sirius had spent most of the time trying to hide out of embarrassment. The hat was too big for him, and when put upon his head it slid down to cover his hair and his eyes, which annoyed him beyond belief.

He felt nothing but stupid as he stood in between his mother and brother, his aforementioned mother simpering to the various party guests in a character much unlike her own. Every now and then his mother would give him a stern look of disappointment and kick him in a way you wouldn't expect from a host, telling him off for slouching or not keeping his chin up or something else that followed in a similar manner. Sirius just couldn't understand how his parents could enjoy such a thing.

Very soon the entrance hall was getting crowded with the guests and his mother and father began to walk around welcoming them. A lot of the guests followed along the same lines; superior, posh, aristocratic, looking upon others as though believing them to be inferior. Sirius watched as his mother and father made polite small talk with people he knew that they didn't like, but saw it proper to give the appearance of being in touch with all the social circles. His father told him that if you want to get ahead in the world you must make allies with people even if you don't like them. He said that it was the reason that he and his wife got married, and the reason that Sirius and _his _wife were to be married.

Of course Sirius didn't agree anything of the sort, and though he had pointed this out on more than one occasion, he had learnt that if you don't speak your mind, you don't get punished. Often he would ignore this theory, but when it came to an occasion like this he didn't believe it was worth the bother.

All the other children of the families he was introduced to didn't look nearly as bored as he did. In fact, some seemed to be enjoying the occasion, with their heads held high and looking proud, much in the same fashion as their parents. He could see many natural Slytherins in this crowd; a crowd he didn't particularly wish to mix with.

It wasn't until the Malfoy family that Sirius came across something different. The parents weren't the one who caught his eye – in fact, he could definitely see why these were some of the few that his parents actually liked. They were just as posh and refined as his dear mother and father, and made small talk in exactly the same sort of fashion. And it wasn't the older child, who Sirius recognized from some previous party. They all were what you would expect from an upper-class family, the father and son very much alike with silvery blond hair, the father opting for shorter whilst the son went for longer. They both had pale complexions which made them look like inferi with their green Slytherin dress robes, and their faces were long and pointed, their eyes cold and grey. The boy's mother was wearing silver dress robes for the highest dynasty, making her look almost like a ghost. Compared to her husband and son her skin had much more colour, but then again any skin would look different in comparison. Her hair was also a pale blond colour, up high in a complicated twist of curls and strands, held by a silver clip with a green snake upon it.

Instead it was the younger child who Sirius thought was different. She looked almost the same age as he was but was much more petite. She was wearing a set of little white dress robes that were practically the same as a normal dress. The white number was quite frilly and it went out rather than down, though looked very sweet on her. Like her parents and sibling her hair was a silvery blond, and yet she had followed her mother's route with more flushed skin than that of the male family members – she even had a light covering of freckles that Sirius could not imagine what was the origin of such things in a family with skin as pale as the Malfoy's would come from. But her eyes mystified him the most – covered by her silvery long hair were large round and cloudy ovals of blue, the colour so pale that it almost merged with the white of her sclera in her eye. The pupil didn't seem to be focused on anything; instead staring into space in a world unknown. Sirius noticed the girl was holding her brother's hand, quietly remaining unseen and unheard just like any perfect child would act.

When the Malfoy's left his family's company, Sirius couldn't help but notice that the girl was being led away by her brother, and she was following willingly. Whilst her sibling was holding an avid conversation with his parents, the girl stayed quiet, keeping as close as possible to her rightfully Slytherin brother.

For the first time that evening Sirius spoke to his parents without even a little bit of spite or anger in his tone. "Who was the Malfoy girl?" He asked, almost holding back as if he didn't want to seem anyway interested in the situation his parents had forced him into. His mother looked down, surprised, her expression for once not one of disappointment. Sirius reckoned he could count with just the fingers on his left hand the amount of times that had ever happened.

"The Malfoy child? Alice-Alizia they call her. She has been blind from birth; practically led everywhere by the other boy, Lucius." She glanced down again sharply, looking at Sirius with her eyebrows knitted together. "The difficulty has rendered her almost useless, poor child. Girl of that class is a girl I see fit for you to mix with." She turned to front, her nostrils flaring in a manner that Sirius didn't see at all flattering. "Maybe that'll rid you of your ideas, a girl of birth like that." She said no more of the subject, but Sirius couldn't help but stare at the girl curiously throughout the evening.

Sirius' parents soon invited their guests to dinner and the children of the families were placed at the end of the table to mix and bond, as Sirius had been told to do. Coincidently Sirius had been placed next to Alice-Alizia. His eyes were flicking towards her throughout the meal. She ate in a posh and aristocratic manner – such in the way that his parents had been telling him to act. She used all her cutlery correctly, kept her eating habits at a steady pace and didn't talk to anyone whilst she ate. When she finally finished eating she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and then sat up straight, her hair still covering her face in neat bangs. Her eating habits were very much different to that of Sirius', though as he had thoughts upon his mind they were perhaps more impolite than usual – a pretty amazing feat to be frank.

"Would you kindly refrain from staring at me please?" Sirius' head turned towards Alice-Alizia, shocked by the sound of her voice. He hadn't until now realised that she had not yet spoken; now she had it had reminded him of high bells, a soft tinkling sound that seemed to linger in the air even after the voice had passed. He raised an eyebrow at her enquiringly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are staring at me. I may be blind but it is certainly obvious; goodness me, take the look off your face, I can tell it is unbecoming of you!"

"What look?" He asked, though she ignored him, bringing her napkin up to her lips once again to wipe the corners of her mouth. Sirius waited patiently, hoping that she would continue talking. She seemed to be the only person in this place that had any remote interest whatsoever.

"I know you are a loud, extrovert and boisterous person; my mother has mentioned you a series of times when she is discussing various families with father. And yet you have remained silent throughout this meal – I thought perhaps you simply don't know anyone." She reached forwards for the glass in front of her. She found it somewhat quickly, and Sirius wondered what her aptitude was from being blind for so long. After taking a short drink she continued.

"But then I remembered your brief conversation with your mother – learn not to speak so loudly when conversing about other people." She finished, now beginning upon her pudding that had just appeared on the silver platters in front of them. Sirius was utterly baffled by how she knew he was staring at her, despite her slightly off topic reasons, and was puzzling about what expression she meant throughout his dessert. He was about to ask her when her mother arrived and she was led away, smoothing down her dress as she went. Sirius couldn't understand why he was so mystified by this particular girl – she was incredibly posh, just like the rest of them, so what difference set her apart? Nine-year-old Sirius pushed the girl out of his mind to hide from himself that he disliked such confusion, and also to hide the fact that he had found any person remotely connected to his mother and father interesting.

-x-

I could smell the steam coming from the vast engine that stood in front of me as it reached the air and carried the dirt to my nostrils with the wind that flowed a gentle breeze, the fresh paint on the train itself as though it had been painted yesterday rather than that of paintwork with many stories, the sweat that had swarmed like a cloud that followed the people around me as they bustled through the busy station with their excitement and their worry, their happiness and their disarray. I could hear the calls and shouts of the station master as the train came close to leaving, the chatting and babbling of the excited students about me whilst wishing mothers and fathers farewell and meeting up with friends from their school years, animal cries from owls, rats, toads, cats and such like being carried with children of all shapes and sizes, the sound of the steam passing from the engine of the train through the chimney to be freed into the air in a burst of noise and scent. Everything I smelt and heard felt heightened to such a point that my emotions rushed with adrenalin and my heart pumped fast with excitement.

The only thing missing was sight. I couldn't see the train and the carriages that stood in front of me, though I had heard from my brother that it was red. 'Gryffindor colours', he had sneered. I couldn't see the people around me, though I knew they were dressed in muggle clothes that my family disliked so much, and I knew they might be flushed from the sweat I smelt and the excitement I heard. I couldn't see all the animals around or the luggage being dragged, I could just hear it. Sometimes I could paint a picture with scents and sounds, with the vibrations I could sense from the movement around me from my next powerful sense – touch. Maybe it was the magic within me that gave me a vague idea of my surroundings – it's a gift I've had from birth, it came with my sight, or rather lack of it. The floor felt troubled and bustled, the air disturbed and full of vibrations, and with this I could paint a picture in my head.

My brother squeezed my hand beside me and then dropped it, and I suddenly felt alone. My mother said something to me but I purposely didn't listen, trying to fix an image inside my head so I could follow it and not forget it. I waited until my image was clear before taking a steady step forward, my other hand gripped onto the handle of the trolley with determination.

"Are you sure about this Alice-Alizia?" Somehow my mother's voice broke into my own little world and I sighed, stopping my walk towards the train. I turned to where I reckoned she would be and frowned at her, my expression hopefully one of despair as I registered the question I had heard so many times throughout the holidays.

"Yes mother. If I wish to be respectable in this community I want to strive forward head held high rather than putting it off with apprehension." I turned my head back towards the floor and timidly let go of my suitcase trolley, leaving me with nothing to hold onto. I ignored this and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, before smoothing down my dress. It was white just I had specified – white to symbolise innocence and purity, a fresh start to a new life, a blank page to start afresh. For once I had had the house elf tie my hair back; I wanted to set out with my face free of the mess my hair strived hard to naturally achieve, as sophisticated as possible.

My mother seemed unsure, as she remained silent which was unlike her in any situation. Evidently she wanted me to remain home – something I was using all my effort to prevent. At home I was bored, unseen and unheard, the perfect child. I walked the walk, talked the talk, stayed respectable and sophisticated as any eleven-year-old girl could ever be. I felt held back, disguised, like I was pretending to be someone I was not. Maybe at school I might actually do something purposeful.

It took a long time to persuade mother that I shouldn't be held back a year. I was the out-cast as it was with being blind, but that problem would increase if I was a year above the others or something like that. That would be in no way proper. If I was going to initiate education upon myself appropriately I might as well do it in a fashion that didn't utterly embarrass me.

Despite all this, I let mother lead me onto the train and sit me down in a compartment on my own. This suited me fine, though I hoped it wouldn't continue for too long; I didn't want to seem like a loner on my first day. She gave me a brisk peck on the cheek and then left without a word. Within our family we're not exactly the types to have a big song and dance at every occasion. We are quick, posh and try to look good – sometimes it rather annoys me. I'm just hoping I won't be perceived that way throughout Hogwarts.

My brother dropped in for a short bit to say hello before going off to find his friends. I appreciated it though I wish I could have persuaded him to stay longer – I felt a bit helpless with the company of just myself. So I was alone once again, and it was then that I realised I had little to do whatsoever.

My boredom was thankfully broken perhaps an hour after setting off when the carriage door opened and I heard a girl's voice ask whether the compartment was saved for someone. I could hear a second person follow in after her when I shook my head and welcomed them – from the grunt I heard as he glanced off the door, I figured he was male. I could tell he was the shyer one whilst the girl seemed much more extrovert from the way there was silence, despite the girl's voice being confident and clear, meaning she had no inspiration for conversation and the boy wasn't helping at all. I heard the boy shuffling every so often in his place as though he was nervous – if the girl was as outgoing as her voice came across as, she would be easily likeable and the boy may be somewhat attached to her. Maybe a threat to their friendship had occurred…my musings were interrupted when the girl spoke, sounding just as certain and confident as I guessed she would be.

"Are you a first year too then?" I nodded. I considered myself quite lucky actually, considering if I made friends with someone from other years it would be fairly exasperating. But this girl seemed alright – maybe if I made friends now it would give me the advantage for when I get up to school.

"My name is Lily, Lily Evans." She spoke again. Her voice was crystal clear and very precise, and air was still so I could tell she was barely nervous at all. "This is Severus Snape, my friend. What's your name?" I was right about him being a boy though I still wanted to see if I was right about his personality. I liked playing these little games when I meet people – sometimes I try and see how long it takes for them to realise that I'm blind.

"Alice-Alizia Malfoy." I said quietly, fiddling with my hair. I was a listener more than a talker; my confidence was no where near the standards of Lily, and it was a surprise to even myself that I had spoken at all.

"That's a pretty name. Alice-Alizia…are those both your first names?" I nodded again. I found it ironic that I nodded all the time, but if those in front of me did the same I wouldn't understand them. "That's really nice…wish I had a name like that; I'm just stuck with boring Lily." She was so happy-go-lucky and positive, it made me smile.

Severus finally spoke up. "Lily is a pretty name…" He said shyly. I could smell sweat now, and there were definite vibrations to show he was shaking. I actually thought it was cute and amusing at the same time, though Lily didn't seem to have noticed at all.

"Thanks Sev!" She said happily, and I could tell she smiled from the soft noise of the lips parting; I smiled also, a small private smile. I felt a little like I was invading them but Lily didn't seem to mind. She chatted constantly throughout the journey, until there was a knock on the door.

I heard Severus get up and answer it, and a woman's voice from outside. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

I was hungry and I had money but I was afraid of tripping up and embarrassing myself. I heard Lily get up and gasp, and then my tummy rumbling. Lily had obviously seen me sitting down as I heard her turn. "You want anything Alice?" I was fighting a loosing battle with my stomach and decided there was no point continuing. I stood up and casually leant against the door frame.

"May I have a pumpkin pasty please, miss?" I asked politely in my soft voice, nervously smoothing my dress down as I waited for her reply.

"Here you go dear." She handed it to me and then asked for the money, which took me a little longer than intended as I fumbled with the Knuts, eager to be done with the chore quickly. I finally managed and handed the money over, taking my pumpkin pasty back to my seat. Lily was just sitting down when I heard a new voice.

"Evans, fancy seeing you here." The voice sounded that of a smirking male, arrogant and confident. I heard him lean against the door frame, trying to act in such a way maybe to impress Lily, though it didn't seem to be working from what I could tell from Lily's reply. I took a nervous bite out of my pasty.

"Potter. Get lost." Evidently, she had met this boy before, though something told me he wasn't well liked. Severus seemed to be shaking again; I wondered if this was perhaps out of jealously, considering Potter had now gained Lily's attention.

"Now Evans, that not very nice, is it?" I could just tell he was grinning, which seemed to make Lily fume even more. I was curious to see how exactly this would end out – listening to this sort of thing was often the optimum of my days of being seen and not heard.

"Potter. Go. Away." I heard Lily stand up and slam the door shut, which was matched with laughter coming from the corridor. Lily was practically shaking with fury and as she sat down I could hear feverishly clench and unclenching her hands with irritation. I noticed that Severus was doing much the same thing, though he was yet to say anything. I was careful not to get crumbs on my white dress.

We sat in silence for a bit, the whole noise being the eating as we made our way through the food we had. I spent the whole time wondering whether we should get changed in our school robes, but was too nervous to ask Lily. It was Severus who finally spoke, surprisingly enough.

"Listen Lily, don't let _Potter,_" He spat it out as though it was a nasty taste in his mouth that he wanted to be rid of. "Get to you. He's just an idiot anyway." I think Lily nodded at that point as there was silence again. I just wish I could bring up the courage to ask to get changed. Luckily, Lily beat me to it.

"We should be getting changed…Sev, could you leave for a second so Alice and I can get changed into uniform? Thanks." I assumed Severus must have agreed as I heard him leave and Lily reach for her suitcase on the shelf. I made to go get mine but she had already got it down.

"Thanks." It came out barely a whisper, but Lily heard it as she replied "No problem."

We changed in silence, again. I have to admit, I had some trouble getting changed, but I managed just enough, somehow identifying piece from piece which I have to say is a considerable achievement in itself. We finished and sat back down, waiting for Severus to come back. Lily broke the silence.

"I know you're blind, y'know." I nodded. I figured she might have guessed. She seemed the intelligent type, and considering I had a bumbling attitude and my eyes were different to the norm, it was fairly hard not to notice after such a period of time.

"Has Severus noticed?" I bet she shook her head at that point. The irony.

"I don't think so. He's not quite the observant type. And I have to admit, I only realised for definite just now."

"Thank you. I do try and see if people notices; I think I've made somewhat of a game of it."

"Try it out on the other first years. I bet a lot won't notice."

I smiled nervously. "Currently, I'm sitting down. My aptitude of walking forward isn't exactly on the same level as my sitting down skills." Lily giggled.

"You are pretty good at knowing your surroundings though. How do you do it?" She shifted weight on one foot and then onto the other.

"I was born with it. For example," I pointed towards her legs. "I can tell you are leaning forwards and resting your arms on your knees because I can hear you shifting body weight in your legs." I heard Lily gasp which made me smile again. It's rare that I receive such appreciation in my house; I don't think they've even noticed I'm aware of what's going on much better than I put across.

"That's amazing!" I nodded, just as I heard the door open. Severus stepped in, his school cloak swishing behind him. I wondered where he had been. Fortunately enough, Lily asked my question for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked as he sat down next to her. I was silent once more now Lily had someone else to talk to.

"Was talking to some other guys." He said, brushing his cloak down carefully. "They were first years too, said they were going for Slytherin." He turned to me for the first time today. "I saw your brother. He's a Slytherin too." I nodded. There had been much celebration when Lucius got into Slytherin. Father bought him a brand new broomstick. I wouldn't mind a new broomstick…my current one can go no more than two metres because of my sight problem.

"Which house do you want to be in Alice?" asked Lily curiously. I pondered this question carefully. I hadn't really thought through which house I would like to be in. I had always automatically assumed Slytherin but now I wasn't so sure, as thinking back on it Slytherin had always seemed an unhappy house. Hufflepuff didn't really suit me as such; my upbringing didn't coincide with being told to be loyal to my peers, as you might have known from my incredibly kind brother. Perhaps I might be in Ravenclaw, though my intelligence might not be up to standard because of my sight problem, seeing as I couldn't read and I could barely write. Gryffindor had always been forbidden in my house, though I suppose I could see the appeal of it despite everything, even if the chances of my mother and father combusting at the mention of something like that remained highly likely. I ended up simply shrugging, my head automatically looking down.

"Yeah, I'm not sure either…" Lily stopped talking. I think perhaps I may have killed the conversation somewhat at that point, seeing as there was silence once again. Eventually we heard the train slowly grinding to a halt, which came with a relief and a worry at the same time – I wasn't quite prepared with facing the rest of the school as of yet. We disembarked our adventure anyway, and I was surprised when Lily took hold of my hand. I smiled towards her, thankful that I wouldn't have to walk up by myself. I heard a disgruntled noise from Severus and almost snorted; jealously was always a funny thing, particularly when the person in question was jealous of me.

I think Lily knew less of my aptitude of being blind than I thought she did, as she often told me that there was steps coming up when I already knew from the falling noises of those in front of me, but I found her help comforting anyway – this type of thing was not something I was used to, particularly around the Slytherin boys that Lucius found company with.

The station was, as expected, bustling with students and it was quite hard to get a word in edgeways to Lily. She led me through the crowd quite well; indeed I did get stood on by a variety of people though it was certainly a difference from the usual amount. I heard a gruff voice calling for first years and remembered Lucius complaining about such a man – Father was quite definitely not in the best of moods for a while afterwards. After following the man out of the station I could definitely hear moving water and my memories were met with stories from Lucius about the boat trip to the castle. I was suddenly petrified, perhaps even more so than I was for the upcoming sorting, and clung to Lily in fear.

"What is it Alice?" She asked curiously and I shivered, thoroughly frightened now.

"I don't…like…boats…" It was just a fact about me – I was absolutely terrified of water. I couldn't swim and had never tried to swim, ever since I was little when Bellatrix Black pushed me into a pond. Needless to say, I couldn't see anything – if you had pushed me into the sea it wouldn't have made much difference. I was finally fished out by my angry brother and I haven't gone near water ever again. And now I was forced to be in a boat across the water – it was dreadful.

In a rush to get to the boats, Lily let go of my hand and I was left alone, unbelievably frightful of the upcoming task. I called out for Lily but received no reply, and my heart was thumping so hard I felt I could barely breathe. I stayed transfixed to the spot when suddenly I heard shouting from Lily. Thankful, I followed the voice.

"No I will _not _share a boat with you Potter; I'm going with Severus and Alice-Alizia, _thank you very much._" I heard my name and followed the noise, hoping that it will distract me from my boat problem again. Someone grabbed my arm and I was pulled towards the sound of water. I gulped, the hairs on my back standing upon end as my fate came closer and closer.

I somehow managed to board the boat with surprising ease – I don't know who it was but someone actually lifted me on board, as odd that may seem. I heard Lily's gentle breathing next to me and I held her arm, ignorant of the fact that I had only just met this girl a couple of hours ago. I felt the boat rock and I made a little frightened squeak, gripping Lily's poor arm even tighter. I felt sick.

"You alright Alice?" I was so scared I didn't reply, squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as possible in an attempt not to cry.

"Paha, is she scared?" I heard a cruel voice from behind me who seemed to be talking to Severus, and I heard Lily make a sharp retort back. I realised I was shaking, so much in fact that I thought for a moment I was rocking the boat, until I realised that it was actually the boy behind her. I made a little scream, holding on as tight as I could.

"Stop it! Can't you see she's scared?" The boy just laughed and rocked even more, carried away by his own amusing cruelty. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks now and I wanted to be sick. I suddenly heard those around me gasp and the rocking ceased slightly. I wandered if the others had caught sight of the castle, and I rapidly began to feel a familiar empty feeling, not for the first time wishing that I wasn't blind. Well, at least it stopped the rocking.


	2. Fear

Chapter 2 - Fear

Somehow I managed to survive the rest of the journey, though Lily told me that I looked very white when we finally reached the end. I shakily stepped onto dry ground and took a moment to take a breath, whilst those around me simply gasped and marvelled at the sights they had just seen. I heard Severus tell Lily about the owls he had noticed, and he wasn't the only one to talk about the beautiful castle that had been ahead of us on the boat trip. I tried to ignore them and concentrate on getting my breath back. I did not want to deal with the want to see right now, not on top of everything.

We were led up a narrow tunnel, from what I could tell from the echoing of our voices, and we soon reached steps leading up to some sort of hall, if my ears did me justice and those were voices coming from above. I just managed to step up before I crashed my foot into the stone step; Lily was still holding my hand now and she gave it a squeeze every now and then as if to signal that she was still there. As we got closer to our destination the first years around me began to get quieter and quieter: one can only assume it was from the apprehension from what was to happen. Needless to say, I was terrified, perhaps not so much as the boat experience but frightened nevertheless.

At some point the man with the gruff voice must have left us, as this time it was the voice of a lady to speak; a strict, no-nonsense sounding lady who gave the appearance (or rather, voice) of being in charge. She led us up even more stairs; by this time the silence was much more obvious to a point that the voices of those in the other room were clearer than ours; even Lily couldn't speak, and I could feel her hand shaking within mine. I squeezed it this time and smiled where I thought she was, hoping to look encouraging. I heard her lips part into what I guessed was a grin, allowing me to come to the conclusion that she was nervous but excited about what was to happen.

I turned to the front and began to concentrate on what the lady was saying; until now I had not been properly paying attention, and I felt guilty – I did not want my first impression to be one who would be the cocky one who has no care for what someone is saying.

"The sorting ceremony is important as it is the separation into your houses, which for most part can be seen as your family. You will have lessons with your house, sleep in the house dormitories and spend your free time with your house; this is the reason why this sorting is so vital." It was that line that seemed to scare me the most; it almost seemed like a threat, that if you fail in this sorting you're almost doomed for the rest of your schooling career. "While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will gain you points while any rule-braking will lose them." A few boys snickered at the back to these words and I heard those around me turn; having nothing to turn to, I didn't bother but I did wonder if these boys were going to be the cocky ones of the year group – I thought I recognised the voice of that Potter boy who was harassing Lily on the train and I almost smiled.

The lady who had recently introduced herself as Professor McGonagall left the room, leaving us to ponder about our upcoming fate within the sorting. None of us had any idea what was to happen; Lucius had never spilled any details and anyway, my conversations with him weren't exactly frequent. And so I had little to stew on whilst I stood there except my worries, which were thankfully distracted when the Potter boy decided to walk over. Lily wasn't best pleased to say the least.

Needless to say, the distraction did its job, despite Lily's irritation reaches its peak. I have to admit, the boy did sound arrogant; he seemed to have been already joined by another boy who sounded equally cocky. Personally, I found them somewhat amusing, and it was nice to be sidetracked by my nerves – the aforementioned feelings coming back to me as I heard Professor McGonagall enter the room. She swiftly ushered us forward, and we followed eagerly, our excitement to a point that it was no longer bearable to stay still.

In the rush to leave the room I somehow let go of Lily's hand, leaving me distraught and lost without my guidance. I knew that I couldn't walk up the aisle by myself; I was aware of those around me only to a certain point and anyway, I had no idea where I was going. For split second I thought that I was going to be left on my own, when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and begin to pull me along. I held on to this person and walked forward, thankful for this guidance. The person seemed to be taller than me and had a familiar smell; although this way seem weird, to me smell is very important and I can identify each person in such away. This person smelt of apples, a smell that I wasn't often acquainted to when it comes to people, but there was something very distinctive about his aroma that reminded me of something. Nevertheless, I was simply thankful to have someone there, and I was walked up to where the first years were standing with relative ease.

The grand hall must have been pretty impressive from the gasps I heard, and it was apparently full of students, as I heard voices everywhere and suddenly felt quite nervous. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I tilted my head down, hoping that no one would notice I was blind. The person I was hanging on to must have seen this as he whispered in my ear "Don't worry, s'gonna be alright." A boy, I decided. I found this quite strange; the only boy I had come into contact with before had been those in my family, so I found it odd how this random male stranger out of the blue had led me to the rest of the first years.

Lily must have spotted me as soon as we arrived as she rushed over to apologize for abandoning me. I shook my head furtively, telling her it wasn't her fault, before becoming silent as I listened to yet another hissed conversation between her and the Potter boy. They were getting quite tiresome but I noticed Potter was friends with the boy escorted me here; I noticed that although he had let go of my arm he was still there, as he brushed against me every now and then. Lily was at my other side, once more holding my hand. I noticed she had quite cold hands, and it was quite refreshing really because I felt so hot with nerves.

I suddenly everyone became silent, and wondered what the reason was behind this. I strained my ears but I had no idea what was going on; perhaps they were looking at something. The vibrations in the air were fairly still, meaning that no one was moving, and I really was starting to get very curious.

Both the silence and my curiosity were broken suddenly when someone or something burst into song.

_You look at me and some may see_

_Just a silly old battered hat._

_But as each new student will find_

_I'm definitely more than that_

_I know you'll be thinking_

_What can an old hat do?_

_But I reckon I'm much brighter_

_Than everyone of you_

_My skills are unbelievable_

_Shock you, you'll find_

_Nothing is hidden from me_

_For I can read your mind_

_You could be born for Ravenclaw_

_Those with a ready mind_

_Have wit and learning beyond all_

_For brains is their kind_

_Are you the bravest?_

_The Gryffindor of them all?_

_With chivalry and daring courage_

_Where guts comes to call_

_Cunning and devious, that's what's next_

_Not so easily impressed_

_Ambitious and shrewd, scheming and astute_

_Qualities that Slytherin like best_

_Finally comes Hufflepuff_

_The most loyal of the lot_

_Just and true, kindness sets them apart_

_Humanity is what they have got_

_So try me on, do a twirl_

_Please do not be afraid_

_I'm not to judge you, simply to sort you_

_That's the reason I was made_

_I know what you think, I know what you know_

_I know every thought to be found_

_I will sort you to where I think you should go_

_The cleverest hat around!_

The entire hall burst into applause and even I was impressed; it wasn't every day that you listen to a hat that bursts into song. Despite this, the song made me even more nervous. Evidently there was a walk towards the hat, and this was exactly the thing I was worried about. Walking wasn't my greatest skill in life, and this was walking in front of a large audience; I had never been more nervous in my entire life, even after the boat incident. Although Lily always seems confident, I could feel her shaking too. The urge to comfort her was suddenly strong, but I simply didn't have the nerve or the know-how; my sympathy skills came just about on the same level as my walking skills.

I felt a little queasy to be frank, and so in a state of attempted distraction I began to wonder what house I was to be placed in. At the moment I had to admit that I wasn't feeling particularly brave or intelligent or cunning. I just felt nervous.

Professor McGonagall began to speak once again, and I realised I was holding my breath. I let it out and concentrated on the darkness that was all I could see in front of me, something that I was not often eager to do. "I will now call out your names; when your name has been called, place the hat upon your head and you will be sorted." I heard a ruffling of paper and I assumed she had a list.

"Avery, Crawford." Despite not being able to see the boy who must be walking up to the hat right now, I could hear his foot steps as he walked towards it. From what I could tell, there was sort of step to go up as you went, and that it wasn't such a long stretch. I think the boy sat down, and I supposed he had the Sorting Hat upon his head. After barely a second the hat spoke; a loud booming voice that made me jump.

"SLYTHERIN!" I heard the boy step back down to a table somewhere; I suddenly realised that not only did I somehow have to get there, but I had to get to the right table too. I shivered and Lily gave my hand a squeeze.

"Ayres, Megan." Someone from the opposite side of the crowd of first-years stepped forward and took the same path as Crawford Avery. The second trip to the hat made me paint an even clearer picture in my mind. Megan Ayres sat a little longer with the hat than the boy previously, before the hat came to a decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" The girl made her way to a different table, and I tried to keep a track of these tables and where they were.

"Black, Sirius." The boy, who was standing next to me - the same boy who helped me as I struggled to get here, stepped forward. I realised I had met the boy before; it was at a dinner party of some nature. If I could remember correctly, the Black family were just as sophisticated as my own. They were one of the pinnacles of the pureblood families; so much in fact that they were one of few who my parents actually spoke highly of. I had a feeling this boy was to be placed in Slytherin, just like any other child of our blood line. I thought back to the views upon Slytherin and hoped that this boy was to be one of the few nicer ones; he seemed alright when he led me over here.

Once again, he took the same path as those before, enabling me to paint a better picture of where to go. I heard him sit down and I heard the hat being placed on his head, before being blanketed in utter silence. There was quite a while to wait before he was finally sorted into a house, and I have to say the choice came somewhat as a shock to me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a collective gasp around the room and I wondered if perhaps everyone thought the same as me. From what I could hear, Sirius didn't say anything and made his way towards the Gryffindor table in silence, barely a clap issued for him. I felt a pang of sorrow towards him when the Potter boy suddenly yelled "YEAH! SIRIUS!" As if breaking a secret rule, the whole hall burst into laughter and scattered applause, and Professor McGonagall moved onto the student.

Sirius was followed by 'Blakewood, Charlotte' who was also made a Gryffindor and then 'Crabbe, Markilicus' who was another Slytherin. And then finally the first Hufflepuff was sorted; I needed a path to the Hufflepuff table and I thought it would never happen the rate it was going. But 'Dill, Elizabeth' was placed in Hufflepuff, only to be followed by 'Diggory, Amos'. And then finally, someone I knew.

"Evans, Lily." Lily squeezed my hand and then let go, walking up to the sorting hat. I could now see where she was going in my mental picture; though Lily had not properly taken form due to the fact I had no idea what she looked like. She sat with the hat for a while; I almost started to become worried about her, until the hat suddenly decided: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"_Yes._" The Potter boy hissed beside me, and turned towards him, suddenly gaining the confidence to speak.

"And what makes you so sure of becoming Gryffindor?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse from lack of use for a while. I think the Potter boy was a little shocked from me speaking; at least, he took a little while to answer.

"Love, I was _born _for Gryffindor." He said arrogantly. I raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the front, inwardly hoping he wouldn't become one just so I could laugh at him.

The sorting seemed painfully slow and I simply wanted them to hurry up to my turn. The Fs travelled to the Js and I was beginning so irritated at the speed of things that I was beginning to fidget; something that I had never really done at home. Finally 'Lupin, Remus' became a Gryffindor and then Professor McGonagall spoke the fateful words.

"Malfoy, Alice-Alizia." I slowly began to walk forward, following my picture in my head. I heard some people whispering behind me, perhaps commenting on my speed, but I tried to concentrate on the task ahead. I finally managed to reach the seat; a small wooden stool, it turned out. I sat upon it and then the hat was placed on my head.

"I have to say, I do congratulate you on getting here." As soon as the hat was placed on my head I could hear a voice, and I wandered if my mind was playing tricks on me or if there was simply someone standing next to me. "And yes, I am in your head." The hat answered my question immediately, and I raised my eyebrows.

"_You know it's rude to invade on a young lady's private thoughts without asking._" I thought to it, and I thought I almost heard a laugh from inside my head.

"Well, do you give me permission then, ma'am?" The hat sounded so posh it was funny, and I allowed myself a small smile.

"_Yes, you do have my permission._" I thought in reply. "_Now, is one polite enough ask about your plans on my sorting?_"

"I do suppose you have a right to know." The voice replied thoughtfully. "Hm…well, I doubt you would make a natural Slytherin, no matter what your family tells you." I gasped at this, somewhat offended.

"_And what makes you think that?_"

"You are just too nice; I do not know where you must have got it from, your family seems foul." Once again I gasped, outraged by this statement.

"_My family are perfectly fine! You do seem 'foul' for talking about my family in such a way! You have no right to offend my family like that!_"

"Dear, it's all here in your head. But enough of your family. Where should I put you?"

"_I think the safest option is Ravenclaw; I can not imagine myself in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. My father would through a fit!_" The hat seemed to chortle at this.

"Ah, but that's not where you belong. I know exactly where to put you…"

"_What? Where?_" My question was not answered in my head, but instead a booming voice that echoed around the room.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sat for a few moments, stunned. The hat was lifted off my head and I stood shakily, not quite sure what to do. I had never been expected to be put in Gryffindor. Slytherin, yes, Ravenclaw maybe, but not Gryffindor. I heard my brother gasp in the crowd – I could pick up his voice from anywhere – and I looked down, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. My mental map of the hall was suddenly a blur and I tried in vain to remember where Gryffindor was. I would have been stuck if Lily had not shouted out.

"WOO! Alice-Alizia, come sit next to me!" Just like with Sirius, it broke the silence in the hall, and I was able to follow Lily's voice. I was unbelievably thankful towards her and as quick as I could I scampered towards her, being careful not to crash into any of the tables. I felt Lily's familiar cold soft hand grab mind and I was pulled towards a seat. Lily hugged me and I buried into her warmth, my nerves settling. Best of all Sirius, who like me was not expecting to be put in Gryffindor, lent forward and said "Hey Alice, well done mate." I grinned at him happily and just enjoyed the feeling of not being centre of attention.

The Potter boy was, unfortunately, placed in Gryffindor like he guessed. I swear I heard him mutter a childish "I told you so…" as he passed, but I just rolled my eyebrows and turned back to the front. Severus Snape was placed in Slytherin, much to Lily's annoyance. It seemed they had been childhood friends; it explained why Severus was so obviously attached to her. And people say _I _was the blind one.

'Worth, Sally' was last up and then the sorting ended. When there was finally silence once more it was an elderly man's voice to speak. I assumed this was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster; I don't think my family liked him very much.

We were lead to our dormitories soon after the feast was finished, and I didn't quite know what to expect. I hoped there wouldn't be too many obstacles, though I figured that as I would be spending quite a lot of time here, it wouldn't be that tricky to remember. A problem I did find though was the enormous scale of Hogwarts; I had a feeling that people were to get lost whether they could see or not, and my sight wasn't going to help all that much. Despite this, it was fairly easy to tell where I was going simply because the floor and walls seemed to buzz with life, and the vibrations were so easy to feel it was unbelievable. I just didn't know what was going on; it seemed like I knew where everything is just by feeling it, and I had never felt that before.

I decided to work out the reason to all this in the morning, as I was utterly exhausted. We arrived at the common room soon enough; this, once again, was buzzing with vibrations to a point where I could almost tell where things were. I frowned and wondered if anyone else had discovered the same thing, though I had a feeling they hadn't, as they showed no signs of being able to. Maybe it was just because I was tired.

I was led up some stairs and we must have reached the dormitory as the girls around immediately ran forward to get, supposedly, beds. Lily let go of my hand and I was left, and yet I knew exactly where the nearest bed was. I turned and sat on it, shocked at myself for finding it so quickly, though no one else seemed to notice. The girls were quick to introduce themselves as they sat on their beds, arranging their belongings from what I could hear.

"I'm Lily." As I guessed on the train, Lily was confident and immediately eager to make friends at surprising speeds. "What's your name?"

"I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Blakewood. But please call me Charlie." She must have smiled at that point as I heard her lips parting. I heard that name in the sorting. It was quite nice to stick an identity to the name; especially a voice. Charlotte seemed to be rather similar to Lily in the way of confidence; her voice was steady, clear, and she didn't mind talking to strangers. "And who are you?"

It took me a while to realise that they meant me. No one spoke in reply and it wasn't until Charlie cleared her throat that I finally realised I was meant to answer. When I did so my voice came out quiet and croaky. "Alice-Alizia Malfoy." I said in my usual soft voice. I heard someone make a low whistle.

"What?" Charlie asked demandingly and I was wondering much the same thing.

"It's just, I don't like the Malfoys." Someone said with a bit of a Yorkshire accent. "And anyway, it's long name." She paused, as though remembering her manners. "Oh, I'm Alice Fortescue by the way, pleased to meetcha." Once again, the girl sounded confident, despite the accent. I began to wonder whether I was going to fit into this dormitory at all.

"Ah, we have two Alices then." Lily said, sounding amused. "Though of course, one is Alice-Alizia…so Alice, you from Yorkshire then?"

"Yes, I just moved down from North, I live in London now – my dad got a new job."

"Ah, I see. Yeah, you've got a bit of an accent."

"Have I? I've never really thought myself as having an accent…"

"You do sort of have an accent – it's detectible anyway." Answered Charlie. "Don't worry; I've got a bit of a posh accent apparently…" She giggled.

"You do a bit… Alice-Alizia has a posh accent, don't you Alice?" Lily must have turned towards me. I nodded, not really wishing to put any input in the conversation. My aptitude for socializing isn't great anyway, never mind with my added exhaustion.

Because of the obvious fatigue of those around me, it wasn't that long before the others decided to get some sleep, despite not having introduced the fifth dorm member. I fell back upon my bed and lay on my back in my silk pyjamas, suddenly slightly worried about tomorrow. Everyone was bound to notice my lack of sight eventually and my aptitude of walking forward wasn't going to be that great. I was going to be, as usual, the outcast with my ability of not seeing, and they were bound to look upon me as everyone else did: useless. Not for the first time, I wished I could see.

I rolled over. It can't be that bad. I could feel the vibrations clearly here and after all, I did have Lily to help me out. My hearing was pretty good and anyway, chances are the teachers here would help me out a lot. Things were to be different here; they had to be.

I wandered what it was like to see. I'd had it described to me – the colours, the shapes and the lights – but I had no idea of what all these things actually looked like. They were just words to me; the only thing I could see was black. I knew this simply because that was what I was told I could see. All other colours did not exist; even when I tried to imagine them, it came out black. My head just wasn't able to think of it; it was just impossible. I wandered what the world actually looked like, whether they were anything like I had possibly imagined them. I tried to concentrate on them as hard as I could, but no matter what I did I was soon blanketed by the blackness that I hated so much.


	3. Disappointment

Chapter 3: Disappointment

Pages: 18-27 (10)

I had an unfortunate interruption that morning at breakfast when my father stormed into the hall and grabbed my arm, dragging me out whilst fuming. It all happened so fast that it made me jump, my lack of sight once again not helping me to prevent making a fool of myself.

Needless to say, I was absolutely petrified. My father is altogether a terrifying man and I for one knew that if there was one thing that you were to do in life, getting on his wrong side would be a definite mistake. His explosions are powerful and scary, and could perhaps make even the strongest being crumple to tears. It is maybe the reason why I'm so shy; my fear of someone shouting is a definite factor of my life.

I had no idea where we going, but I had a feeling it was the headmaster's office as we were very soon joined by Dumbledore. I supposed this was because of my sorting; actually, now I thought about it, it was obvious that my father was to get this mad.

As guessed, we arrived at Dumbledore's office. The password was, strangely enough, cockroach cluster, something that I could not fathom what Dumbledore must have brought himself to choose. Then again, this wasn't the first time I had wondered whether or not my headmaster was mad, as he had said a rather peculiar speech at dinner last night. I was led up some spiralling staircase and then invited to sit down. I did so and waited with bated breath, wondering how angry my father was. It seemed as if he was so livid that he couldn't speak; he just stood there, fuming and feverishly clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally it was Dumbledore who was first to speak.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Malfoy?" He said calmly, pouring himself a cup; I heard the tea being poured, the flowing liquid creating a sound that simply seemed too peaceful for the atmosphere felt in the air. I had a feeling this may have made my father angrier, though he must have shook his head as Dumbledore then asked me. I nodded; if it was a distraction from saying anything, I would happily take it.

Finally my father spoke; a low, threatening voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "I don't know how you could have even considered putting my child in Gryffindor Dumbledore." I gulped down some tea, hoping my father wouldn't turn to me.

"I must insist Mr. Malfoy; I did nothing of the sort. I simply listen to the hat and, as it did choose to place Miss Malfoy here in Gryffindor, that was what came about." He spoke calmly and surely, and I really was impressed by his powers to suppress my father's wrath. Luckily it was not often me it was pointed to, but when it was I could never stay quite as calm as Dumbledore now.

"There is no way that anyone in their right mind could ever put _my child _in a house such as Gryffindor!" I could sense a storm now, and I took another sip of my tea. "That hat should be gotten rid of if it is making choices like this!"

"I have to disagree; it is the best way of sorting a child, for the true qualities of each house is in one's head. It is evident that your daughter is a true Gryffindor, otherwise she wouldn't have been placed in such a house." I gulped again. The blame was put upon me somewhat, and I thought it was harsh of Dumbledore to do such a thing like that. I just hoped I wouldn't be the one directed with my father's wrath.

"So are you saying it's my daughter's fault then?" His voice was cold and threatening, dripping with threat. By now I would be almost in tears, but Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Oh, by no means at all. Your daughter can't change the way she thinks; the sorting hat simply puts the students in a house that it thinks they suit best. It's in no way the student's fault they're in a particular house; it's like saying it's a muggleborn's fault to have parents who are muggles." This was a risky move, as my father thought exactly that, but Dumbledore didn't seem bothered at all. On the contrary, he was practically humming to himself, though where this new-found happiness had come from was beyond me. Needless to say, this drove my father even more in a furious frenzy – I was just amazed that he hadn't begun to shout yet.

Going for a different tact, he rounded on me, which is not something I was especially happy with. "You could have told the hat you thought differently; it's your choice after all, you could have changed it you silly girl!" He barked and I spluttered, not quite sure how to reply. Luckily enough, Dumbledore replied for me.

"You can't expect the girl to do something like that, she's only young. Now I think you're simply getting too worked up over nothing and accept that your daughter simply is a Gryffindor." I gasped. This was not going to put him in a good mood.

"How dare you say that? My daughter is a Malfoy, and no Malfoy rightfully belongs in Gryffindor! What does it know anyway, it's only a hat! I want my daughter to become a Slytherin, _now._" He bellowed, and I flinched. Dumbledore took a while to reply, sounding as though he was unwrapping something, maybe a sweet of some sort.

"Mr. Malfoy, I beg you to accept that I will not and, furthermore, can not do anything of the sort. I can't move a student to a different house, especially if it's not where they belong." I heard him sit down, perhaps in a chair similar to mine. "Now why don't you sit down and have a sherbet lemon – they really are very nice."

The mere suggestion of such thing made my father almost explode. He took the 'sherbet lemon' and threw it to the ground. "No, I won't sit down! I will not go anywhere until my daughter has become Slytherin!"

"Well I'm afraid you may be waiting around for quite a while."

My father turned to me in his mad frenzy. "Alice-Alizia, surely you must be able to tell this _man –_" He spat it out as though it was something he almost couldn't believe. "- that you wish to be placed in Slytherin, as that is where you belong."

For once Dumbledore agreed with him. "Yes Miss Malfoy, it is your choice. Do you want to be placed in Slytherin or remain in Gryffindor?" I could feel all eyes on me and I sat there, the blood rushing to my cheeks. I was stumped. I really did want to stay in Gryffindor, but I didn't want to make my father be mad at me. I sat there, my mouth slightly open as I thought of what to say.

"Well?" My father demanded and my blush intensified. My eyes stung and I felt like I wanted to cry.

"I want to stay in Gryffindor." I mumbled quietly, looking down.

"Speak up girl." My father replied, and I sat up straighter.

"I want to stay in Gryffindor." I said loudly. There was silence. My father must have been stunned as he stayed quiet for one of the first times in his life. I didn't quite know what to do, so I just stayed still, holding my breath as I waited for his reaction. Finally my father responded as he suddenly stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

We sat in silence for a bit before Dumbledore finally spoke. "Well done Alice-Alizia, you did well to stand up to your father like that." I looked down, trying not to cry. I had never stood up to him before and I did not want to know what it was to be like when I went home.

"Now, whilst you're here," Dumbledore said, as though nothing had happened. "Onto your sight situation. Obviously you can't read or write, and that's certainly going to be an impediment in your learning. Despite this, I see no reason for you not to strive forward in your education. Of course, you cannot follow the same syllabus as the rest of the class, but that can't prevent you from achieving your best.

"The teachers obviously know that you're blind so will help you out as much as they can, and you will have your class work read out to you to the degree that it suitable so you know the equivalent of everyone else. As for the reading situation, I understand you can read Braille?" I nodded, though I knew my skills weren't exactly up to standards when it came to Braille. I had been taught it quite a few times by my mother or my private tutor, but it was something that was tricky to get into your head. Nevertheless I was eager to try it, because anything that may help me not stand out so much was welcomed.

I heard Dumbledore stand up and reach for something that must apparently have been up high. I waited for him to sit down before looking at him in what I hoped to be a questioning way. "This is a book that is completely written in Braille; I want you to try and read it to see what your aptitude is like. If all goes well, then I will send you several books written in Braille so you can read them accordingly. If you struggle, I shall set you up with a Braille tutor. I hope that is okay." I nodded again, quite happy that my headmaster was so eager to help me out in my education. Our meeting soon finished and Dumbledore accompanied me back to the Great Hall, before handing me the book and wishing me a good day.

Breakfast was nearly over when I reached the Gryffindor table and I quickly ate as much as I could before I was hurried to my first lesson. I didn't really have any idea where it was we going, so sought out Lily as soon as possible to try and find out.

"Herbology first, with the Hufflepuffs." She said immediately when I reached her, her lips parting into a smile. "You alright by the way?" I nodded quickly, simply wanting to get to class as soon as possible. She continued. "We're down at the greenhouses – follow me, I'll show you." I was shocked to find that it was relatively warm when we got outside, and Lily led me down to where we were going whilst following a group of us who were going the same way. I was quite excited in anticipation of this lesson – I was never the gardener but my brother had told me about the plants he had studied.

Disappointingly, we didn't properly get started on actually looking at plants until towards the end. Professor Sprout spent a while telling us about the lesson and what it involved, and when she finally finished and the others began to get started on the first plant, she pulled me aside to talk to me about my lack of sight.

According to her most of the work involved depended much on seeing the plants in front of me and that I may have to sit at the side and listen to what was going on before I could take part. When I finally rejoined the class Lily was already part way through her task of repotting a plant I didn't catch the name of. Downhearted by my talk with Sprout, I stayed quiet and tried not to get upset as I listened to Lily's happy garbling with a Hufflepuff girl who had joined her.

It didn't take her long to realise I was in low spirits and was quick to try and cheer me up with attempted impressions of the Potter boy. Despite being gloomy I couldn't help but giggle, and she went on to tell me about Millie Smith who she had met in Herbology. I couldn't help but envy how easily she was adapting to school life here at Hogwarts, and it possibly made me even more down than to begin with.

Up next we had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, though that didn't go much better. Professor McGonagall didn't treat me quite as bad as Professor Sprout did – I'm sure Sprout didn't mean to, but I did feel like a young child – but she still prevented me from doing the same as the others. I could hear the whispers around me and physically feel the stares upon me, and I once again remained silent, listening to Lily's banter beside me about everything they read in the books in a hope to get me up-to-date with what they were learning about.

History of Magic wasn't too bad, just hopelessly boring. We found Severus in the class and sat with him, ignoring the various cat-calling and insults of the Potter boy (a name I'm going to insist on using) and Sirius Black. Professor Binns was by far the dullest teacher I'd ever come across, though then again he was dead. For the first time that day I made my best to pay attention to every detail I heard, as despite not being able to write it down my memory did serve me well, so I wanted to keep track on it for later dates. Despite his monotone, it did sound rather exciting, and it allowed me to daydream during lunch whilst Lily argued with the Potter boy.

Lunch turned out to be an interesting time, as when Lily, Severus and I were walking outside making the most of the last of the summer temperatures, I was tracked down by my dear brother Lucius, who seemed just as happy as my father about my recent sorting and wouldn't listen to anything I would say.

"How can you be placed in Gryffindor? Our father is furious; he blames me you know!" Lucius was angry, I could tell, but sometimes I just knew that he really did care about me, occasionally, so I was no where near as afraid of him as my father, who loved me but never cared much for my feelings and views.

"Look, I'm sorry Lucius! The sorting hat just placed me there; it's evident that it must be where I belong, and there's nothing in my power to change that!" I pleaded with him, but he remained stubborn. I could tell Lily and Severus were still there, awkwardly standing as if they didn't quite know what to do.

"You could have changed it! You could have told that hat that you didn't want to be in that house!"

"Brother, why won't you listen! I know you're upset I'm in Gryffindor; I am too, to a certain extent! But please _please _listen to me, I truly can't help it!" My brother said nothing, perhaps shaking his head, and I could feel myself on the verge of tears from frustration. I could have screamed but no. I kept calm and dignified, just like a true Malfoy would do.

"Come on Severus. Let's leave these _Gryffindors_ alone." I heard Severus grudgingly follow my brother, leaving Lily and I alone. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I decided I wanted to walk. I didn't know where, I just wanted to walk, to clear out my mind. I grabbed Lily's hand and began to walk forward, not particularly caring whether I couldn't see where I was going, whether I should get to class, whether I should be sorting out my sanity. I just kept walking forward in silence, inwardly begging myself not to break down in tears.

It wasn't long before I reached a foot-hole and I fell, smashing into the ground in front of me. I scrunched up my eyes and started to pick myself up, Lily eagerly coming to my side and helping me. I made a half-hearted smile and brushed down my uniform. This was stupid.

"What do we have now?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice cheerful.

"Double potions." She replied, grasping my hand. "We should go; we're going to be late." She added, pulling me along back to the castle. I followed willingly, trying to ignore my lack of control and the annoying nagging feeling inside telling me that I'm useless.

She had conveniently forgotten that we had Potions with the Slytherins, though that didn't serve such the problem that I thought it would. Unfortunately Potions once again concentrated on sight; something I wasn't particularly skilled with. Despite this I tried to press on, wanting to actually be good at something. When I failed at this I decided to listen to the various tips that Slughorn was giving people and pass them on to Lily; it worked rather well and by the end of the class, the three of us (Lily, Severus and I) managed to brew the best potion, which meant five house points each. I couldn't help but grin, my mood lightening significantly. As we left Potions I had huge smile on my face, which certainly brightened up the rest of the day.

That evening Lily and I sat in the common room, talking about everything that had happened today and, furthermore, what had happened in the wizarding world. Unfortunately this brought us onto a conversation that wasn't entirely pleasant, to say the least.

"Yeah so both my parents are muggles, that's why I know barely anything." She said, sounding slightly nervous. I smiled knowingly.

"Ah, so you're a mudblood then?" It was as though a bomb had dropped. There was instant outrage from those around us that made both Lily and I jump, and I heard wands being drawn from more than one person.

"What's a mudblood?" Lily asked, sounding confused, and I was just as discombobulated as she was.

"Don't you dare call Evans that." I heard the Potter boy's voice, low and threatening as though daring me to say another word on pain of death. My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know…that's just what my parents call them! I-I didn't m-mean to offend, I'm sorry." I said quickly, trying to make amends of what I'd done. The Potter boy didn't seem convinced.

"It's a really nasty word for a muggle born, how dare you!" He yelled and I shrunk in my seat, frightened by the boy. Lily was yelling for him to be quiet and put his wand down but he didn't seem to listen. I gulped. Luckily for me, Sirius Black saved the day.

"Hey James – calm down, s'alright. My parents used call muggleborns that all the time." The Potter boy seemed to relax and Sirius continued. "That's probably the only name she heard them been called, right Alice-Alizia?" I nodded firmly, making a mental note that he had called me by my full name. I sat up and straightened my robes again, trying to get my breath back.

Potter was fully relaxed now. "Sorry Malfoy didn't mean to scare you." He was cut off by Lily, who seemed to be attempting to do a banshee impression.

"Potter. Stop being childish and get lost. Never threaten my friends again." This seemed to make the Potter boy be quiet, and I heard him walk away from us muttering to Sirius. I had recovered and turned back to Lily with my eyebrows raised.

"I swear I'm going to bloody kill that boy some day." Lily said fiercely, clenching and unclenching her fists like she always did when she was angry. "Hey Alice, you wanna go up to our dorm? We can have a more private chat up there…" She tailed off, and I supposed she must have been looking at the Potter boy. I nodded and we made our way upstairs – I noticed the vibrations were very clear at the moment from all the students clamouring on one surface area and I made a mental note to inquire upon that in the future. Actually, speaking on that matter, I supposed I should get started on studying those Braille books that I'd been given.

We reached the dorm and I sat on my bed, slightly wary of the silence that had invaded our space now, compared to the hustle and bustle of the common room downstairs. Lily spoke first; her calming, confident voice still clear as ever, piercing the silence like a goblin-made sword.

"So why did Potter get so irritated about you calling me Mudblood then? I've never heard that word before."

"I don't know actually. It's what my parents call muggleborns all the time; I'm afraid they rarely call them by their actual name, so I had no idea it was considered as rude to say." I caught hold of my hair and started fingering it, twirling round my finger to make curls.

"I suppose the name does suggest something bad; saying I have mud for blood in essence." I nodded and there was silence again. I figured I should perhaps put some input in the conversation but didn't quite know what to say.

"So, do you read Braille then?" Lily asked, thankfully making a little bit of conversation.

"Yes I do. How did you know?" I replied.

"Well you're blind, so I thought you might read it. Is it hard?"

"Yeah it is a bit. I don't really know much. I had a private teacher at home but he was generally there to sort out my sight problem in socialising; facial expressions and so on." I reached into my bag and pulled out my book I had been given this morning. "I'm actually supposed to be reading this for Dumbledore, to see my aptitude in Braille."

"Really? That sounds fascinating! Scoot over, I wanna help you out." I shifted slightly edgeways and I felt Lily sit down beside me. "Oh, it's a poem book!" This came as a new surprise to me, as I didn't even know the front cover. I heard Lily flick through it, though she obviously couldn't read it because of how it was written. I smiled anxiously, unsure about what to say next. Thankfully that was the moment that another girl chose to walk in – Charlie, it turned out to be.

"Watcha looking at guys?" She asked, sitting down at the other side of me. Now in the centre of things, I felt kind of embarrassed and almost blushed, but managed to compose myself.

"It's a book written in Braille that Alice has for reading." This time I did blush, a little uncertain about how Lily seemed to be making a little bit of an exhibit of me and my blindness. I doubt she noticed as I heard her pass the book to Charlie who also scanned it in a similar way that Lily did.

"Cool!" She said simply, her lips parting in a grin. I could tell she wasn't especially interested in my poem book.

-x-

What amazed me the most was how quickly the week flew past after the first day. Of course, I still remained quiet and awkward for a great deal of it, but it was nice to have an actual friend by my side. Despite this, my family troubles still weren't up to acceptable standards, and though I had not yet received any howlers I had not received any mail from my family at all, and I couldn't quite work out which was worse – getting a howler or your family pretending you didn't exist. Needless to say, I attempted to confront Lucius on many occasion, but he always seemed to avoid me in some way or another which made matters worse somewhat.

The week did fly by though, mainly because the lessons really were fascinating. They were things that I had never even dreamed of being taught back home, purely because everyone thought just too fragile to do anything of importance. Whether it was changing teacups into teapots or studying Devil's Snare or brewing potions, I was never one to particularly slack off in my lessons. Having said all this, I wasn't following the same curriculum as the others; mainly because of my disability.

A subject which I found surprisingly the easiest was History of Magic, never mind how boring it may seem. The whole thing was spoken and because of my lack of sight I was fairly adapt with my hearing and, furthermore, my memory. I still yet to be able to write anything down obviously, so I had to try and simply compact it all in my head, something that I found I didn't have as much difficulty with as I thought I would. Obviously, my thought power wasn't phenomenal, but it was certainly at high standards, maybe higher than perhaps my peers, for example.

Regardless of this, I found lessons a great deal harder than the average student, simply because I was unable to read or record anything at all. I was so far let off on most homework activities, simply because the teachers had no idea what to do with me, and it didn't come as a surprise when I received a letter on Saturday morning from Dumbledore summoning me to his office.

Over the past couple of day I had been attempting to study my Braille book, though I found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on it. It was not something I was picking up easily, it seemed, and I was certainly planning on returning to Professor Dumbledore with negative feedback. But in spite of this, I had noticed that I was finding it extremely easy to feel the vibrations felt in the floor; something I had briefly asked Lily about to receive a clueless answer. Needless to say, this was another thing I was sure to be conferring with my headmaster about. The way it was going, it seemed to be turning out an interesting session.

Lily read the letter to me thankfully, informing me that in the corner was written 'Chocolate Frog'. I guessed this was perhaps the password and, after thanking her, I started to make my way towards the office. Giggling, Lily told me that I was in fact heading in the wrong direction and perchance it might be best for her to accompany me there. I grinned and nodded in agreement.

We walked up to Dumbledore's office in silence, which was unusual considering Lily's usually bubbly attitude. She must have been thinking about something, as when we reached the door of the office she turned to me, asking me something in a confused manner.

"Do you reckon that possibly Potter might never leave me alone?" She said, tapping the wall with her finger nail. I snorted in an extremely unladylike manner and Lily didn't say anything, conceivably making some sort of sceptical face. "What?" She demanded.

"I'll see you soon Lily." I said smoothly, before turning to the door and saying 'Chocolate Frog'. I left Lily alone and as soon as the door shut behind me I burst out laughing. After taking a few moments to compose myself, I held the wall for support and carefully began to make my way up the winding staircase in front of me, before knocking on the door.

"Come in." I heard my headmaster's voice speak from inside and I pushed against the door, stumbling inside. I heard the old man turn. "Please, take a seat." He said earnestly, and I nodded, reaching out in front of me to try and find a chair. When I did so I sat upon it, anxiously sinking into its warmth, not really sure what to say. I heard Dumbledore sit down as well and then pour some sort of liquid, which I guessed might be tea. My guess was proved wrong when he thereafter offered me some pumpkin juice. I shook my head; I couldn't stand the stuff.

"I trust you brought the book of poetry?" He said, and I couldn't quite work out if it was a question or a statement. Deciding on the former, I nodded, and took the small book out of my leather satchel. I offered in what I assumed was his direction and he took it from me; when the book left my hand my arm returned to my side, fiddling with my sleeve. "Could you understand it?"

"Bits of it." I replied shyly, my face pointing down. "My aptitude isn't up to high standards though." I received no reply, so I guessed that maybe I'd got a nod. A continue fiddling with my sleeve, biting my lip nervously. All the things I was planning on saying before had simply flown out of my head.

"Yes, I thought this might happen. Well –" I heard him stand and he must have put the book away. "- I have heard from your teachers that you have been struggling in class, which is understandable, so I have hired a private tutor." He paused, perhaps observing my reaction. I have to say, I was somewhat shocked by this new information; I was expecting to be told just to study harder. "And then we will be underway with your proper education." He poured himself some more liquid, most likely pumpkin juice again, and sat down once more. I once again didn't quite know what do say

"Thank you?" I said softly, picking at my nails.

"Oh don't thank me, thank your family, they are the ones paying for it."

I gasped, my eyes widening. "My family?"

"Your mother to be exact. Indeed, I was almost as shocked as you were, though your mother was fairly eager for you to get a proper education." He said placidly, making little movement. I raised my eyebrows. It was a considerable understatement to say I was simply surprised; I was shocked, beyond shocked, and at the same time ecstatic. It showed that my family did still care about me, which was something that made my day in more than one way. My thoughts suddenly free of worry, something suddenly flitted into mind that I had forgotten to mention.

"Oh, Professor?"

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" He said, and I heard him sipping his drink.

"Is it normal to hear vibrations here?" He must have really smiled then, as I heard his lips parting louder than I'd heard it yet. I couldn't quite figure out what had made him happy.

"I'm sure your tutor will tell you all about that soon enough. In the mean time, I want you to try and concentrate on those particular vibrations, do you understand me?" I nodded slowly, not fully getting it, but not wanting to continue the conversation as of such. Dumbledore must have believed it as he said no more, continuing to sip his drink. After several minutes of silence, I finally built up the urge to speak.

"Um…may I go now please?" I asked timidly, sitting at the edge of my seat.

"Certainly. Would you like to be accompanied back?" I shook my head. I needed some help back but couldn't really stand much more time spent with my headmaster – there was something about him that scared me a little bit. "Okay, have a good day Miss Malfoy."

"You too sir."


End file.
